Mexico national football team
Mexico | image = | nickname = El Tricolor El Tri La Verde | association = Mexican Football Federation | confederation = CONCACAF | head_coach = Vacant | asst_coach = | captain = Rafael Márquez | most_caps = Claudio Suárez (178) | top_scorer = Javier Hernandez (51) | home_stadium = Estadio Azteca | fifa_code = MEX | fifa_ranking = | highest_fifa_ranking = | lowest_fifa_ranking = | elo_ranking = | highest_elo_ranking = | lowest_elo_ranking = | kitimage = | kit_image = | first_international = | biggest_win = | biggest_defeat = | world_cup_apps = 14 | world_cup_first_app = 1930 | world_cup_best = Quarter-finals, 1970 and 1986 | regional_cup_name = CONCACAF Gold Cup | regional_cup_apps = 20 | regional_cup_first_app = 1963 | regional_cup_best = Winners, 1965, 1971, 1977, 1993, 1996, 1998, 2003, 2009, 2011 |}} The Mexico national football team is the national association football team of Mexico and is controlled by the Mexican Football Federation. History FIFA World Cup history FIFA World Cup CONCACAF Gold Cup Friendly matches 2013-14 Current squad The following players were selected for the 2014 FIFA World Cup. Squad numbers listed are the ones used in the pre-World Cup friendlies. Caps and goals updated as of June 3, 2014. |caps=33|goals=0|club=Cruz Azul|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=14|goals=0|club=Toluca|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=58|goals=0|club=Ajaccio|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=94|goals=1|club=América|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=122|goals=10|club=Guadalajara|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=119|goals=15|club=León|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=14|goals=0|club=Porto|clubnat=POR}} |caps=14|goals=2|club=América|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=52|goals=1|club=Espanyol|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=8|goals=1|club=Toluca|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=103|goals=14|club=Bayer Leverkusen|clubnat=GER}} |caps=29|goals=3|club=América|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=12|goals=0|club=Porto|clubnat=POR}} |caps=14|goals=6|club=Cruz Azul|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=Toluca|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=21|goals=0|club=Villarreal|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=16|goals=2|club=León|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=León|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=25|goals=4|club=América|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=75|goals=14|club=Villarreal|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=5|goals=4|club=UANL|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=61|goals=35|club=Manchester United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=32|goals=16|club=América|clubnat=MEX}} Recent call-ups The following players have also been called up to the Mexico squad within last 12 months. |caps=13|goals=0|club=América|clubnat=MEX|latest=2014 FIFA World Cup (Standby)}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Monterrey|clubnat=MEX|latest=v. , October 11, 2013}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Tijuana||clubnat=MEX|latest=2013 CONCACAF Gold Cup}} |caps=19|goals=0|club=América|clubnat=MEX|latest=2014 FIFA World Cup (Standby)}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Pachuca|clubnat=MEX|latest=2014 FIFA World Cup (Standby)}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Atlas|clubnat=MEX|latest=v. , April 2, 2014}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Cruz Azul|clubnat=MEX|latest=v. , April 2, 2014}} |caps=38|goals=1|club=UANL|clubnat=MEX|latest=v. , January 29, 2014}} |caps=14|goals=0|club=Santos Laguna|clubnat=MEX|latest=v. , November 20, 2013}} |caps=11|goals=0|club=UANL|clubnat=MEX|latest=v. , November 20, 2013}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=León|clubnat=MEX|latest=v. , November 20, 2013}} |caps=10|goals=0|club=Monterrey|clubnat=MEX|latest=v. , November 13, 2013}} |caps=54|goals=3|club=León|clubnat=MEX|latest=v. , October 15, 2013}} |caps=16|goals=0|club=Monterrey|clubnat=MEX|latest=v. , October 15, 2013}} |caps=14|goals=1|club=Morelia|clubnat=MEX|latest=2013 CONCACAF Gold Cup}} |caps=9|goals=1|club=Monterrey|clubnat=MEX|latest=2013 CONCACAF Gold Cup}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=UANL|clubnat=MEX|latest=2013 CONCACAF Gold Cup}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Cruz Azul|clubnat=MEX|latest=2013 CONCACAF Gold Cup}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=UNAM|clubnat=MEX|latest=2013 CONCACAF Gold Cup}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Monterrey|clubnat=MEX|latest=2013 CONCACAF Gold Cup}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Guadalajara|clubnat=MEX|latest=2013 CONCACAF Gold Cup}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=Cruz Azul|clubnat=MEX|latest=2013 FIFA Confederations Cup}} |caps=12|goals=3|club=León|clubnat=MEX|latest=2014 FIFA World Cup (Injury)}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=América|clubnat=MEX|latest=2014 FIFA World Cup (Injury)}} |caps=3|goals=1|club=Santos Laguna|clubnat=MEX|latest=2014 FIFA World Cup (Standby)}} |caps=30|goals=2|club=Monterrey|clubnat=MEX|latest=v. , April 2, 2014}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Pachuca|clubnat=MEX|latest=v. , January 29, 2014}} |caps=59|goals=6|club=Toluca|clubnat=MEX|latest=v. , November 20, 2013}} |caps=8|goals=0|club=América|clubnat=MEX|latest=v. , November 20, 2013}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=América|clubnat=MEX|latest=v. , November 20, 2013}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Morelia|clubnat=MEX|latest=v. , November 20, 2013}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=UANL|clubnat=MEX|latest=v. , October 30, 2013}} |caps=146|goals=6|club=Cruz Azul|clubnat=MEX|latest=v. , October 15, 2013}} |caps=47|goals=7|club=Tijuana|clubnat=MEX|latest=v. , October 15, 2013}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Cruz Azul|clubnat=MEX|latest=v. , October 15, 2013}} |caps=25|goals=2|club=Guadalajara|clubnat=MEX|latest=v. , October 11, 2013}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=UANL|clubnat=MEX|latest=v. , October 11, 2013}} |caps=8|goals=0|club=Guadalajara|clubnat=MEX|latest=2013 CONCACAF Gold Cup}} |caps=4|goals=1|club=León|clubnat=MEX|latest=2013 CONCACAF Gold Cup}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=UNAM|clubnat=MEX|latest=2013 CONCACAF Gold Cup}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=UNAM|clubnat=MEX|latest=2013 CONCACAF Gold Cup}} |caps=57|goals=6|club=Cruz Azul|clubnat=MEX|latest=2013 FIFA Confederations Cup}} |caps=28|goals=9|club=Guadalajara|clubnat=MEX|latest=2014 FIFA World Cup (Standby)}} |caps=65|goals=15|club=Guadalajara|clubnat=MEX|latest=2013 CONCACAF Gold Cup}} |caps=16|goals=1|club=Guadalajara|clubnat=MEX|latest=2013 CONCACAF Gold Cup}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=Santos Laguna|clubnat=MEX|latest=2013 CONCACAF Gold Cup}} Current coaching staff Alumni Former players Managers Honours International *'FIFA Confederations Cup' ** Winners (1): 1999 ** Third place (1): 1995 ** Fourth place (1): 2005 *'CONCACAF Championship / CONCACAF Gold Cup' ** Winners (9): 1965, 1971, 1977, 1993, 1996, 1998, 2003, 2009, 2011 ** Runners-up (2): 1967, 2007 ** Third place (4): 1973, 1981, 1991, 2013 *'Copa América ** Runners-up (2): 1993, 2001 ** Third place (3): 1997, 1999, 2007 * 'Summer Olympics' ** '''Winners (1):' 2012 ** Fourth place (1): 1968 *'NAFC Championship / North American Nations Cup' ** Winners (3): 1947, 1949, 1991 *'Pan American Games' ** Winners (4): 1967, 1975, 1999, 2011 ** Runners-up (3): 1955, 1991, 1995 ** Third place (2): 2003, 2007, *'CONCACAF Pre-Olympic Tournament ' ** Winners (6): 1964, 1972, 1976, 1996, 2004, 2012 ** Runners-up (1): 1992 *'Toulon Tournament'* **'Winners (1):' 2012 *'Universiade' **'Winners (1):' 1979 *'Central American and Caribbean Games ' ** Winners (5): 1935, 1938, 1959, 1966, 1990 Friendly Cups *'United States Cup Championship' ** Winners (3): 1996, 1997, 1999 *'Azteca 2000 Tournament Championship' ** Winners (1): 1985 *'Marlboro Cup Championship' ** Winners (1): 1989 *'Milk Cup Elite Championship' ** Winners (1): 2001 *'Lunar New Year Cup' ** Winners (1): 1999 External links Category:CONCACAF National Football Teams